mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Gazan
|caption = Ichigo using Gazan in the air. |universe = |user = |effect = Ichigo slashes his Zangetsu downward, meteor smashing opponents in the way. }} Gazan ( ), previously referred to as Down Swipe, is 's down special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Ichigo brings his Zangetsu in front of him and plummets to the ground with it, slashing downwards. If performed on the ground, Ichigo first does a Flash Step jumping upward. When Ichigo does this while next to an opponent, the opponent will become paralyzed for a moment and take the full force of the attack. If the special button is held while performing the grounded version, the move will be delayed and Ichigo will jump higher before plummeting. If performed in the air, Ichigo also has the ability to veer slightly to the left or right while plummeting. The attack sends opponents hit downward as a meteor smash, and it deals more damage and knockback depending on how high he fell. At minimum, it deals 6% damage and decent knockback, while at maximum, it deals 50% damage and extremely high knockback, making for a one-hit KO to opponents hit (although the height required for this can only be achieved with certain conditions). The move is dangerous to use off-stage because Ichigo cannot stop the move's animation until he lands or grabs a ledge, causing him to plummet into the bottom blast line if there are no platforms beneath him. This also can lead to a sacrificial KO if Ichigo hits an opponent on the way down. Aside from this, the move is risky to use in general due to how easily Ichigo can be punished for using it; not only is there considerable startup lag, but Ichigo is not invincible while using his Flash Step and can be attacked from the back, or even from the ground. When the attack itself is executed, he is also vulnerable from the back, or from the ground if an opponent has a big enough hitbox to hit Ichigo before his blade touches them. The move also has ending lag and travels somewhat slowly, making it easy for opponents to avoid and punish. However, if Ichigo does hit the opponent then he will be able to follow up with another attack almost instantly, making it useful for combos. Origin While the move didn't appear in the manga or anime specifically, the Gazan technique first appeared in the Nintendo DS title, Bleach: Blade of Fate. Gazan is one of the first moves listed on Ichigo's move list and was used in the game's tutorial sequences. The move functioned similarly to how it does in SSF2, however, in Blade of Fate, Ichigo performed an upward slash before plummeting down with it. They move never made an appearance in the manga or anime, but Gazan seemed to stay with Ichigo in many of his video game appearances, such as Bleach: Dark Souls, and Bleach: Shattered Blade. Gallery Screenshots Gazan Start.png|Ichigo preparing to use Gazan on the ground on Hueco Mundo. Gazan Flash Step.png|Ichigo using the Flash Step to jump up with Gazan on Hueco Mundo. Gazan Trap.png|Ichigo paralyzing with Gazan on Hueco Mundo. Gazan Max.png|Ichigo falling when reaching the maximum power level of Gazan on PAC-MAZE. Gazan footage.gif|Ichigo using Gazan on on Central Highway. Early designs Gazan 0.7.png|The first early design of Gazan being used in the air. Gazan.png|The second early design of Gazan being used in the air. Gazan Inpact.png|Ichigo hitting with Gazan's second early design in the air. Gazan ND.png|The third early design of Gazan being used in the air. Gazan Initial.png|The first early design of the startup for using Gazan on the ground. Ground gazan start.png|The second early design of the startup for using Gazan on the ground. Gazan ND stun.png|Ichigo paralyzing with the second early design of the startup for using Gazan on the ground. Gazan Flash Step 0.8b.png|The first early design of the Flash Step used to jump with Gazan. Gazan Jump.png|The second early design of the Flash Step used to jump with Gazan. Trivia *Prior to v0.2a of the ''SSF2'' Demo, Ichigo's down special move was instead Stunning Slash. It was changed to Gazan due to Stunning Slash being abusable and lacking creativity. *Prior to v0.8a, Ichigo would not jump into the air when performing Gazan on the ground, instead simply performing the same attack used in the air. *Prior to Beta, there was no cap to how much damage and knockback this move would be able to deal. Thus, after falling for a certain time period, the move was capable of dealing more than 999% damage with so much knockback that it would cause the game to lag when trying to calculate it. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Down special moves Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Bleach universe